


A Thing Called Love

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, some characters only talk briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Laslow and Peri are inseperable in battle. Their bond plants a small seed in each other's heart, blossoming into something beaitiful.





	1. Feel the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the project I once mentioned. I'll be linking their half in each chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the amazing art for this chapter: http://spaceymeows.tumblr.com/post/161561824437/to-go-with-chapter-1-of-a-thing-called-love

Weddings were a time for the highest feelings of love, not only for the newlyweds, but for potential relationships in the making as well. It was here at King Xander and the soon-to-be Queen Charlotte’s grand wedding that a certain pair of retainers began what would become the greatest feeling either would experience.

Stood to the side within view of their liege, Laslow and Peri were at the ready for any potential threats to their King. They’d made small talk with other attendees throughout the night, but neither had let down their guard. A royal retainer was ready for anything, after all. Laslow was uninformed when it came to Nohrian wedding ceremonies and the subsequent afterparties, so the rather dark aesthetic of the castle ballroom mixed with the brighter colors of some dresses (and Odin’s garish yellow clothes) gave a bit of whiplash. He’d been given some help from his lord in regards to proper clothing for such an event, sporting what Nohr considered top of the line. Laslow felt comfy in his formal wear. Nohr's fashion was new to him as well, but he felt dashing in his grey vest. The gloves were his own touch, adding in his eyes a sense of nobility to his handsome outfit. He adjusted his purple tie a bit as he looked out at the other attendees, ever vigilant for his liege

Peri, meanwhile had never actually _been_ to a wedding, only ever hearing stories from her mother when she was younger. Even then she’d never imagined seeing the beauty of a true royal Nohrian wedding with her own eyes. Peri looked rather mature in her long, flowing black dress. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, tied together by a dark purple hairband complete with a small flower. Her purple gloves were a suggestion from Charlotte, and Peri loved them greatly. She hoped she’d be able to one day experience something as grand as her liege’s wedding for herself, and with all the dark purples and bright golds, it was easy to see why.

As the final dance of the night came, Xander motioned for his retainers with a small smile on his face. Both followed, expectant for more orders from their liege. “You two have been ever vigilant tonight,” Xander stated, one hand on each of their shoulders. “I don’t believe I’ve seen either of you so much as sneak off to the food table.”

Laslow rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Well, milord, you’re a newly crowned king. I’ve heard it’s during this time a retainer must be as close to their liege as possible.”

“Yup!” Peri added, her hair bobbing as she nodded. “We did a good job during the war, and it’d be bad if we messed up now!”

A sudden laugh sounded from Xander as the notes to the final dance slowly dribbled in. “You’ve both more than proven yourself tonight and in our past events.” He turned to find his now wife, Charlotte. “But tonight is a night to enjoy oneself, and it’d be a shame if a king’s own retainers couldn’t take part.”

Said retainers were stunned by their liege’s implication. “So you’re saying you’ll-” “-Let us go flirt and dance?”

“Of course, though Laslow,” Xander said, his face a bit more serious. “Do be sure you don’t go off with some poor lady.”

Laslow felt a shiver cut through him. “O-of course not, milord! I’m a changed man!”

With that, the pair of retainers walked out to the main stage. The rest of the attendees had either already paired off or simply stood to the side, too embarrassed to attempt a refined dance. In a single moment, both had the same idea as they grabbed the other’s gloved hand. “May I have this dance, my love?”

“Yes, yes you can, Lazzy!”

Laslow had much more experience with dancing, so he lead the pair as they swayed together. They’d always had a certain cohesion to them on and off the battlefield. Strong soldiers on their own, but an unstoppable duo together: where Laslow was slow, Peri kept the pressure; when Peri left an opening, Laslow kept her safe. Anyone watching could see the pair become one as they danced about the floor. As the song continued, Laslow attempted more maneuvers, always warning Peri so as to not catch her off guard. Peri was familiar with most and laughed as Laslow spun her, that same laugh that was hard to believe came from someone who in a past life lived only for the battlefield and its bloodshed. That was the laugh that Laslow loved as much as her unique hair and ever happy personality.

Peri smiled, her face blushing as Laslow dipped her. He wasn’t as bad a guy as some thought. Under all his flirting habits, he was one of the most, if not the only caring person who’d truly talked to Peri. His short, grey hair framed his face beautifully as he lead her with his stunning dance talents. Slowly, the music petered away, quickly followed by thundering applause for the band. Laslow and Peri had yet to separate, Laslow still holding her in a small dip as their faces were colored scarlet.

“W-well, um,” Laslow stammered out. He’d never danced so well with a partner before, and Peri felt like a second half throughout. “T-thank you for the dance, Peri. I never took you for someone who was so skilled with your feet.”

“Don’t you remember, Laslow?” Peri asked. She hadn’t had this much fun in forever! “I’m a noble! My mommy taught me a few dances, so I know how to do a lot!” Peri soon blushed as she realized Laslow was still holding her. “Hey, Laslow? The song’s over, so you can let go.”

“What?” Laslow finally noticed he was still holding Peri’s waist. “Oh! Oh, my apologies, Peri.” The two finally separated, both too embarrassed to look at the other. “We should, um, go check on Lord Xander.”

“Right!”

But the retainers had no luck finding their liege at first. His quarters, the war room, the throne room: all were empty. The two were about to report to their fellow retainers before they spotted Xander out on the ballroom’s balcony, still swaying with his newly wedded wife. Peri nudged Laslow and pulled him back from their King. “He looks safe,” she smiled. “Queen Charlotte is more than enough protection!”

Laslow couldn’t argue that. Still, the two stood guard at the ballroom’s main entrance, only stopping when Xander had finally exited and thanked them for their nights work. Both went to their separate quarters, each with a small seed of love planted in their hearts.


	2. Caring for a Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor helps Laslow realize his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find writing hungover characters strangely enjoyable. Check out the art for this chapter here: http://spaceymeows.tumblr.com/post/161987832477/i-dont-see-why-youre-hesitating-its-not-like

The next day was normal for Laslow: he woke up, washed up, and got dressed for his duties. For once he was thankful for being so on guard last night. No doubt some would be nursing hellish hangovers if the numerous empty glasses he saw yesterday were any indication. For a night of normal retainer work, it was surprisingly enjoyable. Laslow’s hands rubbed his lightly blushing face as he remembered his dance with Peri. He could tell she was of noble lineage. The way she seemed to float alongside him throughout that lovely song was a breath-taking sight indeed.

A sudden weak knock on Laslow’s door brought him back from his quiet memory. “I’ll be out in a minute!” He heard a tiny groan of pain after he shouted, most likely from a hangover. Oh that poor soul. When he opened his door, Laslow came face to face with his close friend Odin. He looked absolutely awful with his bloodshot eyes and constant grimace of pain. “Bad night, hm?”

“The...Great Odin has never felt-hm-better!” He tried to force his normal bravado, but looked ready to vomit at every word.

“Right, and I’m awful with the ladies!” Laslow teased.

“Hah, hah.” Odin slowly walked into Laslow’s room and quickly laid down on his still disheveled bed. “A mighty...curse has been placed on me thanks to those-hrk-demonic liquors from last night, so I wish to make a request of you.”

“Does this involve picking up your duties?” Laslow interrupted. He wasn’t adept with magic or divinity, but even he could see where this was going. “Hate to say it, friend, but I’ve got enough as a retainer to a _king of Nohr_.”

“Please don’t be loud.” Odin groaned. He really did look ready to curl up and accept his fate. “I accept I-hrk-may have over indulged, but I truly cannot do much yet.” He sat up as best he could and all but begged Laslow. “I’ll owe you if you just cover me this morning. That’s all I ask!”

A favor from Odin? Those were either a gift from the gods or more worthless than glass weapons. Still, Odin is a close friend, and at this point they were like brothers. “Fine, but you’d better be ready to go by the end of breakfast!”

“Volume!” Odin cried in pain. “Sure, sure, now go be with your dearly beloved from last night.”

Laslow was halfway out the door before Odin’s words hit him. “‘Dearly beloved’? Who in Naga’s name are you referring to, Odin?”

Odin didn’t move from his comfortable position on Laslow’s bed. “I may be cursed to hell and back, but even I remember that intimacy you shared with your partner.”

“You mean Peri?” Laslow asked. He and Peri...together? The thought wasn’t bad but, “How do I know this isn’t my old habits?” He didn’t even realize he had spoken his thoughts.

“You should already know, Laslow.” Odin finally moved from his position to look at Laslow. “We both know that despite your terrible flirting-” “Hey!” “-ow, my head-despite that, you still know love.” He finally made an attempt to sit up, but gave up as a sharp pain hit his head. “We both know you love her, so just tell me, what is it you find beautiful in her?”

What he found beautiful about her? Laslow though a moment. “If I were to say something...her bright demeanor always makes me smile.”

“And? What else? You were and still are the closest to Peri, so there must be more!”

“Her laugh has its own unique beauty to it, and I always just gaze into her bright eye.”

Odin smirked through his still throbbing head. “I don’t see why you’re hesitating; It’s not like you, Laslow.”

Why was he hesitating? If it were anyone else, he’d already be presenting flowers and offering a tea date. Maybe he was afraid of messing up? He’d felt love before, sure, but never one as strong as this. “I’ll be back to check on you, Odin,” Laslow said as he turned to exit. “For all that is holy, please don’t throw up on my bed.”

“I make no promises.” Odin turned over to regain his once comfortable position. “I wish you luck in your journey of true love!”

True love. That was something Laslow hadn’t believed in for a while. Jumping dimensions did that to a person, he guessed. But maybe, just maybe, this time he’d be more than the useless flirt. ‘I’ll worry about that later,’ Laslow thought. ‘Odin’s morning duties come first.’


	3. Handle with Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri thinks on what love really is. Check out the art that goes with this chapter: http://spaceymeows.tumblr.com/post/162570378512/do-you-even-know-what-love-feels-like-to-go

True to her own talents, Peri was currently busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her and her fellow retainers. Cooking had become a great stress-reliever after she’d started talking with Laslow and Odin about her old bad habits, so it was no surprise the castle and its people always had great food. She was just finishing up the bacon when the kitchen door slammed open, followed by an extremely pissed Selena. The red haired girl made a beeline for the cups and got a small glass of water, downing it without even acknowledging Peri. “Still getting over last night, huh, Selena?”

If looks could kill Peri would be losing some blood from Selena’s daggers. “Shut up. I’m allowed to treat myself every now and then!” Her outburst caused a burst of pain for her head. “Ow, ow, ow. Ok so maybe I went a  _ little _ overboard, but I deserve it!”

“I never said you didn’t!” Peri laughed at her friend’s annoyed tone. “But I saw you trying to outdrink Effie.” A teasing laugh followed. “And I thought Odin didn’t think things through!”

“Oh yeah, well, um,” Selena searched her memory for anything to use against Peri. “Shoot what’d you do last night again?”

A soft smile formed on Peri’s face after Selena’s question. “Oh, nothing. Just got to dance with a pretty cool guy.”

The sarcastic redhead rolled her eyes as she pinched her forehead. “Gonna have to give another hint there, Peri. Bad enough I’m hungover, but I still couldn’t think of any ‘cool guys’ in this army. Why’re they so cool, huh? You got a crush on someone?”

“You could say that,” Peri laughed. “He’s great though: he’s nice, he’s always smiling that big, bright smile of his, and...he helped me so much during the war.”

Selena went wide eyed at Peri’s familiar description. “Bright smile? Helped you? Dear Naga, did you seriously fall for Laslow? What does that philanderer have that made you fall in love with him?”

Peri had finished cooking by now and was busy serving the bacon onto a large platter, but Selena’s insult toward Laslow made her stop. Friend or not, Peri didn’t like it when people reduced Laslow to nothing but a flirt. “He’s not a philanderer!” Peri shouted, her face growing annoyed. Selena winced from the sudden shout. “Everyone calls him that and it’s not true! Laslow helped me when everyone else just saw me as a freak. He’s kinder and so much more understanding than anyone I’ve talked to.”

Selena said nothing in response, seemingly in understanding of Peri’s reasoning, but really from Peri’s shouting causing more pain for her head. “It just sounds to me that you feel like you owe him your life or something. I mean, do you even  _ know _ what love feels like?”

Love. The only love Peri had ever felt was her mother’s, but that had been gone for a long time. Her old love for blood replaced it, but she was more than happy to see that aspect go. Love for Laslow? No, she definitely loved him. She loved his cute face and his hypnotic voice. She loved his goofy flirting and his amazing dancing. But most of all, she loved his caring nature under his suave facade. “I know that I wanna be his partner in life and love! That’s what love for someone is, right? Wanting to spend all of your life being with them through the best and the worst?”

Selena was stunned by Peri’s reasoning. “W-well, um. Dangit! You’re lucky I’ve got a hangover or else I’d win this argument!” An awkward silence filled the kitchen, neither lady daring to speak. Peri wondered why Selena seemed so defensive of Laslow. It couldn’t be that she had feelings for him or else she would’ve confessed much earlier. Maybe they were secretly siblings? It was when Peri was preparing a table for the retainers that Selena finally spoke. “I’m sorry if I came off as a jerk with the whole ‘love’ thing. It’s just...Laslow’s like a brother to me. An idiot brother, but a brother all the same.” She paused. “We’re all we’ve got of our homeland, so I guess I’m just worried he’ll never want to see home again.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Peri asked. “Everyone visits home eventually, even me!”

Selena didn’t immediately respond. Her hangover was probably dulling her train of thought. “Yeah, I guess so. I’m just wondering if you’ll be willing to visit, Peri.”

Peri let out a small chuckle. “Of course I’d go with him! If we really do get together, it’s only fair the lady he loves meets his family, right?”

“You’ve got a point there.” Selena slowly walked from her spot near the pitcher of water to the unprepared table. “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Huh? But I’ve got breakfast duties that aren’t done!”

“Consider this your reward for last week’s cook-off. But, uh, don’t expect much else.”

The only response Selena got was a light hug from Peri. It would’ve been a kind gesture if the sudden movement hadn’t given her even more of a headache. “This is why you’re one of my best friends, Selena! You’re so nice sometimes!”

“Yeah, I am pretty-wait sometimes?” But Peri had already dashed out of the kitchen in search of Laslow. The seeds of love had taken root that day, and the buds were ready to fully blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, mainly for Peri's thoughts on love. Be sure to comment what you think about this fic so far!


	4. In Battle and Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Real life happened and I got side tracked with some other stuff... Still! I hope you can enjoy the finale of what was my first multi-chapter fic! Check out the rad art for this chapter here: http://spaceymeows.tumblr.com/post/163878249037/id-always-feared-messing-this-moment-up-but-now

Laslow stood in his room, gazing out the window to the bright sunrise. A small breeze blew through the open window, gently fluttering the curtains. His agreement with Odin had been complete, something he was happy to finish after dealing with Niles for more than his normal comments. He thought back to his talk with Odin about Peri, the blond mage’s words still ringing in his head. _“I don’t see why you’re hesitating; It’s not like you, Laslow.”_ It wasn’t. He felt like a different person. Was he afraid of messing it up? Was it fear of rejection?

“Laaaslow!” A voice called from outside his door. Peri’s voice.

Laslow opened his door to see the bright haired cavalier, her face shining with a big smile. ‘Cute as ever,’ Laslow thought as he motioned her inside. “What did you need me for, Peri? Is Lord Xander in need of our help? Any surprise training?”

Peri laughed. “Can’t a girl just spend time with her partner?” She sat down on his bed and patted the space next to her. Laslow followed and took a seat. “I was thinking of something during cooking duty this morning.”

“Oh? If it’s about my homeland’s recipes,” Laslow guessed, “I’m afraid that’s a dry well, Peri. I wasn’t much of a cook.”

Another laugh from Peri. “You're so funny, Lazzie! Nah, I was thinking about us together as partners. We make a great team, don’tcha think?”

Laslow thought of all the battles they’d survived and all the missions they’d finished as a duo. They’d been a mess at first, but over time grew into what they were now: inseparable partners. “We do,” Laslow agreed. “Whether it’s through battle or our castle duties, we always work amazing together it seems.”

“There’s one part we haven’t tried yet, though.”

“And what would that be, partner?”

Peri said nothing as she went from playful to more serious before she suddenly stood up and kissed Laslow, letting go soon after. “Life,” she said. “Laslow, you were always there for me when I needed to talk it out. You helped me resolve the old me. But most of all, you helped me feel true love for the first time.”

A flurry of thoughts shot through Laslow in that single moment as he froze up. Peri had kissed him. She’d kissed him and she confessed to him. He’d never thought anyone would confess to him, especially not the lady he’d found love in. It felt like a dream, one he truly wanted to never end, but the cool breeze and warm sunlight told him this was real. “Truthfully, Peri,” He finally said, “I feel the same. Your joyfulness and your caring nature, all of it was so beautiful to see in you.” He stood up and pulled Peri closer, brushing away a strand of her hair. “I’d always feared messing this moment up, but now I want to stay in it with you forever.”

Peri pulled him into another kiss, this time holding it longer. Her lips felt so soft and gentle, but they pulled away. “Laslow,” Peri started, still hugging him tightly. “I want us to be partners in life. I want to never lose this true love with you!”

Laslow gave his signature smile. “And I want nothing more than to give you that warm love for countless days on end, my love.” He kissed her forehead and touched it with his own. “No matter what, I swear we’ll be the strongest duo through it all; in battle, life, and love.”

When the pair finally arrived to breakfast with their fellow retainers, many noticed how much closer they seemed to be. Odin and Selena sat next to each other, both giving a knowing smile to the other as they watched Laslow and Peri at the table’s end. The retainer duo laughed and talked with a new air around them. Their hands touched and wrapped together as they looked in the other’s eyes. Truly, a strong flower had budded that day.


	5. (Bonus) Life Goes On

The rain hadn’t let up yet outside Soleil’s room, the soft pitter-patter making her feel relaxed in her warm bed. Her parents were sat at the foot of her bed and had just finished her bedtime story about how they’d started their life together, something Soleil could only describe as ‘cute.’ She always loved hearing stories of how people first fell in love. “Wow!” Soleil said, a smile much like her father’s spread wide on her face, “Do you think I’ll ever get to tell that kind of story?”

Peri smiled and leaned in to kiss her sunny daughter. “Of course you will, Soleil. We’re your mommy and daddy, so romance is in you!”

Laslow simply laughed. “I’ve heard how you are with your talents in love, dear.” He lightly ruffled her blue head of hair. “Love will find a way to reach you, so don’t stress too much.” He picked up the nearby candle as he and Peri left, leaving Soleil with her dark room and the sound of rain. 

Love will find her. She wondered if she had felt anything like her mommy’s true love for anyone. A warm feeling washed over her at anything cute, and she always admired the girls around town. But she always seemed to stutter around the youngest princess of Nohr. Maybe that was love finding her? Soleil rolled over as she clutched her stuffed bunny. She needed to be like her parents if she wanted to feel true love. She’d do it right, for cute things everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most enjoyable piece I've worked on, plus I'd say it's the first actual fic I've made for my favorite pairing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
